Cotton Heart / Primer Diseño/Galeria
Aqui encontraras la galeria de Cotton Heart y es propiedad de la Usuario:AlejaMorena01 ' ' Pony Cotton_Heart_desidida.png|la valiente cotton heart Cotton_Heart_ll.png|new style. again XD Hi!_ch.png sexy03.png Cotton_derp.png|Cotton Heart derp Cotton_coruisus.png|curiosa... Mostacho_cotton_heart.png|Mostacho Xp coton heart happy2.png|Cotton Heart vuela muy agilmente Cotton Heart sing.png|Cotton Heart canta cotton heart dance.png|A Cotton Heart tambien le encanta bailar Cotton_Heart_reta.png Cotton_heart_gafas_02.png|cotton heart con gafas de vuelo Cotton_Heart_cutie.png Element.png filly cotton heart.png|Cotton Heart de pequeña Cotton Heart timida.png|Cotton Heart timida cotton heart cutie.png|Cotton Heart cutie easy.png|Facil... Cotton Heartt fy.png|Cotton Heart volando en semi-picada Cuidado!_ch.png|Cuidado! Cotton Heart indigno.png|... Cotton Heartt fly.png|Cotton Heart precentation cotton heart l.png|Cotton Heart atenta Cotton Heart remember.png Cotton Heart shy.png|Shy Cotton Heart incomoda.png|Cotton Heart cubriendose con sus alas Cotton Heart n.png cotton heart preocupada.png|Cotton Heart preocupada Cotton_Heart_sad.png Coton_heart_filly.png|De potranca Cotton Heart filly sad.png|Cotton Hart triste o deprimida cool2.png|cool... Cotton Heart look.png Baby_ch.png|Cotton Heart de bebe Cotton Heart boseto.png|Boseto sing ch.png eyes....png eyes...stars.png o.o ch.png|... rady for to fly C.png|Lista para volar... Cotton Heart sorprendida.png|Sorprendida Awesome!_ch.png|Increible! - Awesome! :3 Uuuu_chll.png Cotton heart gafas 02.png Cotton_encantada.png soup up everypony! CH.png|Soup Up Everypony! Cotton Heart de frente cutie.png Cotton Heart big smile complet.png Bad_cotton_heart_transformation.png|imnotisada por discord Bad_cotton_heart.png|evil Cotton_Heart_read_a_book.png Cotton_Heart-viajero_del_tiempo.png|viajero en el tiempo this wins not is so awesome for me... C.png|This wins isn't so awesome for me :p Cotton Heartt - shy.png Cotton Heart - dancing.png Cotton Heart -alone.....png|Solo ... dejenmen sola... Cotton Heart - vaya....png Alicorn Cotton Heart-princess in the cloud.png Cotton Heart -alicorn.png con otros oc c yl potros.png cutie ch y l.png Be_caerfull_-_c_yl.png Cotton heart y DJ electric hug.png DJ Electric Co.png Grupo de amigos...01.png Personajes principales de una serie.png Cottonheart y lightshine.gif Twink_golden_jewel_cotton_samy_star.png|Creada por Flutterlove, Muchas gracias! es muy especial! Fan Arts - Estilos Cotton_Heart_bipoler.png|Normal - Sadica Cotton_Heart_fondo_LL.png Cotton_Heart_-alicorn_art.png Cotton_Heart_flame_style.png Cotton Heart flame style fly.png|Style Flame volando C.H modo 01.png C.H modo 02.png|Alicornio Cotton Heart Yum_yum_yum_ch.png|(Yum yum yum) meme de "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" daaa ch.png|....) de meme "pink flitty unicor dancing in rainbow" Cotton Heart Anime.png|vercion anime (omf) grcias Para aleja.png|Genial.. gracias XD Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD cotton gif.gif|gif 01.gif|Gif 01 Vestidos Cotton heart dress.png|Cotton Heart con su primer vestido drees Cotton Heart corona.png|Cotton Heart con su corona "y su cutie mark =D" wedding drees CH.png|Vestido de novia XD Ch con sombrero.png Mostacho cotton heart.png vestido pony equestria girl.png|vestido vercion equestria girls Vestido_pony_equestria_girl_cotton_heart.png Cotton Heart at the gala 01.png|At The Gala - estilo 01 Cotton Heart any drees.png Cotton Heart - winter one.png Cotton Heart - winter two.png Cotton Heart - disfraz de noche de nightmare.png|disfraz de la noche de nightmare Equestria Girls Cuerpo completo - vestidos Cotton_Heart-Equestria_Girls.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_I_am_here!.png|i am here! Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Estilo_Urbano_o_Estilo_Arte.png|Urbano Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_Estilo_Urbano_o_Estilo_Arte_dance.png Cotton_heart_eg_drees.png|Vestido de fiesta cotton heart eg party dance.png|Cotton Heart dance Cotton_heart_eg_drees_elegant.png|vestido elegante equestria version chil ch01.png|Cotton Heart de chica Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - children.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_mayor.png|Cotton Heart mas adulta Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_-_disfraz_de_noche_de_nightmare.png|dizfras de noche de Hallowen Cotton Heart- Equestria Girls - dance 02.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - dance 03.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - muffin dance.png Dress eg.png|Vestidos de bases originales de eg. Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Es dificil caminar....png|No es muy sencillo caminar... "A base de un arte de DeviantArt" Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Ready for the best night ever....png|Ready for the best night ever! - Tomado de una imagen de DeviantArt Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Rock it!.png Imagen con su nombre Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 01.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - Backgroung 02.png Por otros usuarios Cotton Heart EG.PNG Dibujo Cotton Concurso.JPG Cotton Heart and Twinkle Sparkle Desafio Fashionista.png Para cotton y pinkie.png CH_EG_Concu.png Con otros ocs Lightshine y Cotton Heart eg.png Cotton Heart y ightshine se conocen Equestria Girls.png Falcon y cotton heart equestria girls.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - beso en mejilla.png|Beso.. "hecho a base de un art de deviantart" Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - mirada fija 01.png|Noche del baile - "invitacion" -Hecho a partir de una imagen de DeviantArt Cuadros I_have_not_idea_ch_2.png|i have not idea! ;)_canterlot_wondrecolts!_ch_ll.png Cotton_Heart_Equestria_Girls_shy.png D_canterlot_wondrecolts!_c.png presentacion elemento eg 1 modelo.png|1re modelo Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress.png|Cotton Heart transformacion Cotton Heart Equestria Girls globo.png|globo cotton heart Cotton Heart Equestria Girls chair cutie.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls transformation progress...png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls perfil.png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls this is not fine.png Para alejam.png|<:| Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - uuu dedos....png|uuu dedos Cotton Heart Equestria Girls - ....png Cotton Heart Equestria Girls -you did that... for my.png|you did thah.... for my? Otros Esta galeria contiene imagenes hechas por otros usuarios. Gracias! Por King Cotton Heart Collage.jpg Cotton Heart Image for AlejaMoreno.jpg Cotton Heart 2 Collage.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n 2.jpg Regalo para mi BFF (Allthings) n.n.jpg DJ Electric Co.png|Cotton Heart y DJ Electric. Gracias BFF! Por Melisita Pizap.com13701880871061.jpg Por solar Sexy Cotton Heart XD.PNG|Sexy... XD Cute Cotton Heart.PNG|Cutie Cotton Heart EG.PNG|Cotton Heart EG Por Twili Para alejam.png Para aleja.png Por Darkness Diamond Cotton_Heart_wallpaper.png|Wallpaper hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD ¡DESMADRE_DE_COTTON_HEART!_(FELIZ2).png|Desmadre XD hecho por Darkness diamond.. gracias! XD Por Flutterlove Twink golden jewel cotton samy star.png|Creada por Flutterlove, Muchas gracias! es muy especial! Categoría:Galería OC Categoría:Galería Humana Categoría:Galería Fan-Art Categoría:Galeria